The present invention relates to an angioscope or vascular microscope for observing the conditions of blood vessel.
In a progress observation and diagonosis of diabetes mellitus, cerebral apoplexy or the like it has been desired to develop an angioscope capable of observing the color and shape of blood vessel or the conditions of a blood flow (whether or not red blood-corpuscles flow in regular order or whether or not the clot is a single body) in a noncontiguous manner.